films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Wooden Railway
Wooden Railway is a wooden model railway system created by Learning Curve in 1992. They held the rights until 2011. TOMY owned the rights to Wooden Railway in 2012. Since 2013, the range has been produced by Fisher-Price. It is one of the longest-running Thomas merchandise lines. Product History, Design, and Make Learning Curve originally created the Wooden Railway toys in 1992, however it's unknown if they were released that same year or in 1993. They introduced some new designs for the track surface of wooden toy railways, such as the "clickety-clack track" rails patented in 1995, and the newer tracks with a relief to supply better traction grip for battery powered engines, patented in 2002. They also introduced a road surface "track" on the flip-side of the railway tracks. The original models were constructed mainly from painted wood with metal used in the coupling magnets and axles and plastic for the wheels and faces. These models were relatively simple, with simple wooden stubs for the funnel and dome, while details such as windows, whistles, and buffer beams were omitted. In the late 1990s and early 2000's, the models were upgraded. The wooden funnel and smokebox were replaced with a separate plastic smokebox with a more realistic funnel. The tender engines received an additional upgrade of a moulded plastic coal pile. These improved designs were manufactured until 2002, when they were replaced with a third generation of design, which included new and more detailed faces. Another update came in 2011 in the form of new faces to coincide with the recent CGI switchover. In late 2011 TOMY bought Learning Curve and as such acquired the rights to the Wooden Railway line. They sold the products previously planned to be released by Learning Curve for early 2012. The products due to be released in late 2012 to coincide with the special Blue Mountain Mystery were cancelled because Learning Curve had only developed computer generated prototypes before they were acquired by TOMY. From 2013 onwards, the range is produced by Fisher-Price. Since 2013, all engines with multiple bogies had their chassis made of plastic to cut down production costs, and the edges of models became more curved to prevent edge-wear. Engines 1992 Learning Curve Era *Thomas (discontinued) *Edward (discontinued) *Henry (discontinued) *Gordon (discontinued) *James (discontinued) *Percy (discontinued) *Toby (discontinued) *Bill (discontinued) *Ben (discontinued) '' *Mavis ''(discontinued) 1994 *Duck (discontinued) *Donald (discontinued) *Douglas (discontinued) *Diesel (discontinued) *Daisy (discontinued) *BoCo (discontinued) 1995 *Oliver (discontinued) *Peter Sam (discontinued) *Rusty (discontinued) 1996 *Stepney (discontinued) *D199 (discontinued) *Skarloey (discontinued) *Culdee (discontinued) 1997 *Rheneas (discontinued) *Sir Handel (discontinued) *Duke (discontinued) 1998 *The Diesel (discontinued) *Duncan (discontinued) *Mike (discontinued) *The Ballast Spreader (discontinued) 1999 *Neil (discontinued) *Flying Scotsman (discontinued) 2000 *Lady (discontinued) *Diesel 10'' (discontinued)'' *Splatter (discontinued) *Dodge (discontinued) *Bertram (discontinued) 2001 *Derek (discontinued) *Wilbert (discontinued) *Frank (discontinued) 2002 *Salty (discontinued) *Harvey (discontinued) *Big City Engine (discontinued) *Ivo Hugh (discontinued) 2003 *BoCo (re-introduced; discontinued) *'Arry and Bert (discontinued) 2004 *Emily (discontinued) *Murdoch (discontinued) *Spencer (discontinued) 2005 *Fergus (discontinued) *Arthur (discontinued) 2006 *Molly (discontinued) *Neville (discontinued) *Dennis (discontinued) 2007 *Daisy (re-introduced; discontinued) *Rosie (discontinued) *Mighty Mac (discontinued) *Derek (re-introduced; discontinued) 2008 *Sir Handel (re-introduced; discontinued) *Peter Sam (re-introduced; discontinued) *Whiff (discontinued) *Billy (discontinued) *Freddie (discontinued) 2009 *Duncan (re-introduced; discontinued) *Duke (re-introduced; discontinued) *Stanley (discontinued) *Hank (discontinued) *Flora (discontinued) *Smudger (discontinued) *Proteus (discontinued) *Hiro (discontinued) *Victor (discontinued) 2010 *Charlie (discontinued) *Bash (discontinued) *Dash (discontinued) *Ferdinand (discontinued) 2011 Tomy Era *Thomas (re-designed; discontinued) *Edward (re-designed; discontinued) *Henry (re-designed; discontinued) *Gordon (re-designed; discontinued) *James (re-designed; discontinued) *Percy (re-designed; discontinued) *Toby (re-designed; discontinued) *Emily (re-designed; discontinued) *Rosie (re-designed; discontinued) *Mavis (re-introduced; discontinued) *Derek (re-introduced; discontinued) *Splatter (re-introduced; discontinued) *Dodge (re-introduced; discontinued) *Scruff (discontinued) *Belle (discontinued) *Den (discontinued) *Dart (discontinued) *Sidney (discontinued) *Paxton (discontinued) *Norman (discontinued) 2012 *Sir Handel (re-introduced; discontinued) *Peter Sam (re-introduced; discontinued) *Rusty (re-introduced; discontinued) *Duke (re-introduced; discontinued) *Bertram (re-introduced; discontinued) *Mighty Mac (re-introduced; discontinued) 2013 Fisher Price Era *Thomas (re-designed) *Edward (re-designed) *Henry (re-designed) *Gordon (re-designed) *James (re-designed) *Percy (re-designed) *Toby (re-designed) *Emily (re-designed) *Mavis (re-designed) *Spencer (re-designed) *Diesel (re-designed) *Salty (re-designed) *[[Diesel 10|Diesel'' 10]] (re-designed)'' *Skarloey (re-designed) *Rheneas (re-designed) *Fearless Freddie (re-designed) *Rosie (re-designed) *Hiro (re-designed) *Victor (re-designed) *Charlie (re-designed) *Bash (re-designed) *Dash (re-designed) *Ferdinand (re-designed) *Scruff (re-designed) *Belle (re-designed) *Den and Dart (re-designed, sold together in multi-pack) *Paxton (re-designed) *Fergus (limited edition; discontinued) *Flying Scotsman (limited edition; discontinued) *D199 (limited edition; discontinued) *Stafford *Stephen *Connor *Caitlin *Luke *Millie *Winston 2014 *Duck (re-introduced) *Bill and Ben (re-introduced, sold together in multi-pack) *Lady (re-introduced, limited edition) *Whiff (re-introduced) *Porter *Gator *Marion *Oliver (re-introduced, currently sold only in multi-packs) *Timothy *Logan (Sodor Storybook Collection, exclusive release) 2015 *Samson *Culdee (re-introduced, limited edition) *Sam (Sodor Storybook Collection, exclusive release) *Mike (re-introduced) *Ryan *Bert (coming soon) Rolling stock 1992 Learning Curve Era *Annie (discontinued) *Clarabel (discontinued) *Henrietta (discontinued) *Express Coaches'' (discontinued)'' *Troublesome Truck (grey livery; discontinued) *Spiteful Breakvan'' (discontinued)'' 1993 *Troublesome Truck (white-faced; discontinued) 1994 *Henry's Log Car (discontinued) *Tidmouth Milk Tanker (discontinued) *The Breakdown Train (discontinued) *Sodor Line Caboose (discontinued) 1995 *Tar and Fuel Tankers (discontinued) *The Chinese Dragon (discontinued) 1996 *S. C. Ruffey (discontinued) *Mail Coach (discontinued) *Circus Train (discontinued) 1997 *Ada, Jane and Mabel (discontinued) *Sodor China Clay Cars (discontinued) *Fred Pelhay (discontinued) *Barrel Car (discontinued) 1998 *Toad (discontinued) *Express Coaches (re-introduced; discontinued) 1999 *Catherine and The Truck (discontinued) *N.W. Breakvan (discontinued) *Saw Mill Log Car (discontinued) *Cargo Car (discontinued) 2000 *Rickety (discontinued) *Box-Cars (discontinued) *Hand-Car (discontinued) 2001 *Aquarium Cars (discontinued) 2002 *Recycling Cars (discontinued) 2003 *Gold Prospector's Trucks (discontinued) 2004 *Annie and Clarabel (re-introduced, sold together in multi-pack; discontinued) *Fog Trucks (discontinued) 2005 *Ice Delivery Trucks (discontinued) '' *Water Works Trucks ''(discontinued) 2006 *Toad (re-introduced; limited edition; discontinued) *S. C. Ruffey (re-introduced; limited edition; discontinued) *The Chinese Dragon (re-introduced; limited edition; discontinued) *Old Slow Coach (discontinued) *Giggling Troublesome Trucks (discontinued) *Sodor Weather Tracker (discontinued) 2007 *Rocky (discontinued) *Sodor Dairy Trucks (discontinued) *Musical Caboose (discontinued) 2008 *Hector (discontinued) *Chicken Trucks (discontinued) *Zoo Cars (discontinued) 2009 *Hero of the Rails Caboose (discontinued) 2010 *Henrietta (re-introduction; limited edition; discontinued) *Hand-Car (re-introduction; discontinued) *Halloween Caboose (discontinued) 2011 Tomy Era *Light-Up Aquarium Cars (discontinued) *Day Out with Thomas Box-Car (discontinued) 2013 Fisher Price Era *Annie and Clarabel (re-introduced; sold together in multi-pack) *Rocky (re-introduced) *Circus Train (re-introduced) *Aquarium Cars (re-designed) *Sodor Bakery Delivery *Crawling Critters Cargo *Troublesome Trucks and Sweets *Oil and Coal Cargo Cars *Stephen's Castle Coaches *Sodor Bakery Delivery 2014 *Scrap Monster *Peg and Stack 2015 *Dino Fossil Discovery *Pirate Ship Delivery Gallery Engines OriginalThomasWoodenRailway.jpg|1992 Thomas Thomas2002WoodenPrototype.jpg|2002 Thomas WoodenThomas.jpg|2005 Thomas WoodenRailwayThomas2013prototype.JPG|2013 Thomas prototype WoodenRailwayThomas2013.jpg|2013 Thomas WoodenRailwayThomasComestoBreakfast.jpg|Thomas Comes to Breakfast WoodenRailwayRollandWhistleThomas.png|Roll and Whistle Thomas WoodenRailwayTidmouthToysThomas.JPG|Tidmouth Toys Thomas WoodenRailwayEdward.jpg|2002 Edward WoodenRailwayHenry.jpg|2002 Henry prototype WoodenRailwayHenry.JPG|2002 Henry WoodenRailwayGordon.jpg|2002 Gordon prototype GordonWooden.jpg|2002 Gordon WoodenRailwayJamesprototype.jpg|2002 James prototype WoodenRailwayJames.jpg|2002 James WoodenRailwayPercy.jpg|2002 Percy prototype WoodenPercy.jpg|2002 Percy WoodenRailwayToby.jpg|2002 Toby WoodenDuck.jpg|1994 Duck WoodenRailwayDuck.jpg|2002 Duck WoodenRailwayDonald.png|Donald WoodenRailwayDouglas.jpg|Douglas WoodenRailwayOliverprototype.jpg|1995 Oliver prototype 2005WoodenRailwayOliver.jpg|2005 Oliver WoodenRailwayOliver.jpg|2006 Oliver prototype WoodenRailwayOliver2006.jpg|2006 Oliver WoodenRailwayBill1992.png|1993 Bill with James' face WoodenRailwayBen1992.png|1993 Ben with James' face WoodenRailwayBillandBen.jpg|Bill and Ben WoodenRailwayPrototypeBlueBillandBen.jpg|2014 Prototype Bill and Ben WoodenRailwaySecondBillorBenprototype.jpg|Second prototype Bill and Ben WoodenRailwayBlueBillandBen.jpg|2014 Bill and Ben WoodenRailwayEmily.png|Emily prototype WoodenRailwayEmily.jpg|Emily WoodenRailwaySpencer.jpg|Spencer Rolling stock ﻿ WoodenAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Annie and Clarabel WoodenRailwayMilkTanker.jpg|Milk Tanker WoodenRailwayTarTankerandFuelCar.gif|Tar and Fuel Tankers prototype WoodenRailwayTarandFuelTankers.jpg|Tar and Fuel Tankers WoodenRailwaySodorChinaClayTrucks.png|Sodor China Clay Trucks WoodenRailwayToadold-style.png|Original Toad WoodenToad.jpg|2006 reintroduced Toad WoodenRailwayExpressCoaches.jpg|Express Coaches WoodenRailwayCargoCar.png|Cargo Car OriginalWoodenRailwayAquariumCars.gif|Original Aquarium Cars prototype OldAquariumCars.jpg|Original Aquarium Cars WoodenRailwayAquariumCars.jpg|2004 Aquarium Cars prototype 2004AquariumCars.jpg|2004 Aquarium Cars WoodenRailwayLight-upAquariumCars.jpg|Light-up Aquarium Cars prototype Light-upAquariumCars.jpg|Light-up Aquarium Cars Multi Packs WoodenRailwayTheMagicRailroad5-CarPack.jpg|The Magic Railroad 5-car pack WoodenRailwayThomasandtheJetEngine.jpg|Thomas and The Jet Engine WoodenRailwayCallingAllEngines!GiftPack.jpg|Calling All Engines! Gift Pack ThomasatSea.jpg|Thomas at Sea WoodenRailwaySodorCollector'sPack.jpg|Sodor Collector's Pack ﻿ Non-Rail characters OriginalWoodenRailwayBertie.jpg|Original Bertie BertieWooden.jpg|Bertie 2013WoodenRailwayBertie.jpg|2013 Bertie WoodenRailwaySirTophamHatt'sCar1993.jpg|Original Sir Topham Hatt's car WoodenRailwaySirTophamHatt'scar.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt's car ﻿ Destinations WoodenRailwayOvertheTrackSignal.jpg|Over the Track Signal OriginalWoodenRailwayStopandGoStation.png|Original Stop and Go Station WoodenRailwayStopandGoStation.jpg|Stop and Go Station WoodenRailwaySodorEngineWash.jpg|Sodor Engine Wash 2006WoodenRailwaySodorEngineWash.jpg|2006 Sodor Engine Wash 2010WoodenRailwaySodorEngineWash.jpg|Sodor Engine Wash WoodenRailwaySodorEngineWash.JPG|2013 Sodor Engine Wash WoodenRailwayHighwayCrossing.jpg|Highway Crossing WoodenRailwayLevelCrossing.jpg|Level Crossing prototype WoodenRailwayLevelCrossing.png|Level Crossing WoodenRailwayOriginalDeluxeRailroadCrossingprototype.png|Deluxe prototype Hatt Street Crossing OriginalWoodenRailwayDeluxeRailroadCrossing.jpg|Deluxe Hatt Street Crossing WoodenRailwayDeluxeWellsworthRailroadCrossing.jpg|Deluxe Wellsworth Crossing prototype WoodenRailway2013DeluxeRailroadCrossing.png|Deluxe Wellsworth Crossing WoodenRailwaySodorSuspensionBridge.jpg|Sodor Suspension Bridge 1996WoodenTidmouthSheds.png|1996 Roundhouse 2004WoodenTidmouthSheds.jpg|2004 Roundhouse prototype WoodenTidmouthSheds.jpg|2004 Roundhouse NewWoodenTidmouthsheds.jpg|Reintroduced Tidmouth Sheds WoodenDeluxeTidmouthSheds.jpg|Deluxe Roundhouse WoodenDeluxeKnapfordStation.jpg|Deluxe Knapford Station WoodenRailwayKnapford.jpg|Knapford Station WoodenRailwayWaterTower.jpg|Water tower WoodenRailwayCurrentWaterTower.jpg|2013 Water Tower WoodenRailwayWellsworthWaterTower.jpg|Wellsworth Water Tower WoodenWellsworthStation.jpg|Wellsworth WoodenRailwayCastleClockTowerprototype.png|Castle Clock Tower prototype WoodenRailwayCastleClockTower.jpg|Castle Clock Tower WoodenRailwayGrainLoader.jpg|Grain Loader WoodenRailwayGrainLoaderprototype.png|Grain Loader Prototype WoodenRailwayMountainTunnel.jpg|Mountain Tunnel WoodenRailwayRolf'sCastleBridge.jpg|Rolf's Castle Bridge Sets ThomasandtheMagicRailroad100pieceset.jpg|Thomas and the Magic Railroad 100 piece set WoodenRailwayMuffleMountainSet.jpg|Muffle Mountain set WoodenRailwayLet'sHaveaRaceSet.jpg|Let's have a Race set WoodenEdwardtheGreatSet.jpg|Edward the Great Set 2002RoundhouseSet.jpg|2002 Roundhouse set Yearbooks WoodenRailway1995Yearbook.jpg|1995 WoodenRailway1996Yearbook.jpg|1996 WoodenRailway1997Yearbook.jpg|1997 WoodenRailway1998Yearbook.jpg|1998 WoodenRailway1999Yearbook.jpg|1999 WoodenRailway2000Yearbook.jpg|2000 WoodenRailway2001Yearbook.jpg|2001